


Number Four

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Pregnancy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eight months ago, they had looked at her expectantly. Especially Percy; his hopes and dreams were practically riding on this baby. Nico wasn’t as hopeful, but there was still a glint in his eye that meant he wanted to be a father. And Annabeth, who is so in love with both of them, agreed."</p>
<p>"Prompt: pregnant Annabeth, and they don't know who's it is but they don't care and they go out on a cute date to celebrate their last couple weeks just the three of them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number Four

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by jumblejumble- on tumblr for my Valentine's Day requests. Happy late Valentine's Day, hope you like it!

Annabeth is a blimp. She is twice the size she used to be and she can’t fight her battles anymore. She’s not allowed to leave the house alone because New York City is filled with monsters. They come after her no matter where she is, but the difference now is that she can’t fight back. She needs Percy or Nico to be there for her, to protect her from being disemboweled in every inch of the city. And it scares her more than anything else has. 

Eight months ago, they had looked at her expectantly. Especially Percy; his hopes and dreams were practically riding on this baby. Nico wasn’t as hopeful, but there was still a glint in his eye that meant he wanted to be a father. And Annabeth, who is so in love with both of them, agreed. 

She knew it was going to be hard, knew better than any of them, but she never would have imagined it to be this hard. 

She spends days on end alone in their apartment. None of her clothing fits anymore and she’s not scheduled to return to work until a few months from now. She’s stuck with nothing but her thoughts, the baby’s staccato kicks on her insides, and the roar of the television in the background. Percy is at work at the local aquarium and Nico has college classes. They won’t be back until later. 

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knows is that she’s hearing the words, “Wake up, Annabeth,” in her ear. She opens her eyes and comes to see a smiling Nico leaning over her and shaking her awake. There’s clanking sounds coming from the kitchen and a warm smell floats out. 

Annabeth sits up and kisses him. “How was class?”

Nico is about to answer her, but then he looks up and smiles. It’s directed at Percy who walks over to Annabeth and kisses her too. “Let’s go see a movie.” 

“A movie? What movie?” she asks. 

Percy shrugs. “I don’t know. Some movie. We can just go and see what’s playing. When was the last time the three of us saw a movie?”

They eat the dinner that Percy made – and nearly burnt. He made chicken stir-fry, a dish that he had spent months trying to perfect. Nico makes a comment about how it’s not blue, but Percy just shoves a forkful in Nico’s mouth to shut him up. 

After dinner, after Nico washed the dishes and Annabeth dried them, they tug on their coats and run in the direction of the nearest movie theater. The New York streets are overlaid with a sheet of white snow that makes the city glow. Percy ends up shoving Nico into a snow hill and Nico gets his revenge by shoving a handful down Percy’s shirt. Percy leans over and drags him into a kiss, but it’s a distraction because he shoves a snowball down Nico’s pants. 

Annbeth watches them, a grin on her face. She pressed one hand against her belly and not for the first time, she feels a wave of excitement. For all the trouble that this baby is, the three of them are going to be parents. She knows this child – her baby girl – is going to have the two best dads in the world. 

The two of them notice her and run over to press kisses to her cheeks. Their lips are cold and she smiles, linking her hands with theirs. 

They finally make it to the theater and Percy buys tickets for some random movie that Annabeth doesn’t catch the name of. They buy a giant tub of popcorn and Annabeth tries to stay away from it, but ends up eating half of it all by herself. The movie is mediocre at best and something the three of them will probably forget within the next few days. 

When the credits roll and they finally leave, none of them want to return home. They leisurely walk down the sidewalk, the night life all around them. There’s no city in the world that can be comparable to New York. 

Nico notices a vendor who is just about ready to close up shop and he leaps. Percy and Annabeth watch him make a quick purchase with matching expressions of confusion. They’re not quite sure what Nico has bought until he turns around and presents them both with a rose. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Annabeth and Percy both gasp and stare at each other. It’s Valentine’s Day. Of course it’s Valentine’s Day. And Nico, who is arguably the most romantic of them all, remembered. The two of them turn back to Nico and simultaneously attempt to kiss him. He laughs, a sound that used to be so rare, but ever since he moved in with them has become so commonplace. It’s both of their favorite sound. 

“You guys didn’t remember, did you?”

“It’s never my job to remember things. That’s what I have you two for,” says Percy with a laugh.

“I’ve got pregnancy brain, you know,” counters Annabeth. 

Nico rolls his eyes, but they both know they’re forgiven. 

They stumble into the apartment, hand in hand, landing kissing on each other’s lips. Percy pulls them towards the bedroom and Annabeth stops. “You guys go on ahead without me.”

Nico’s eyes go widen and Percy’s expression quickly matches. “What do you mean? Of course we won’t do that,” says Nico. 

“If you think we don’t want to have sex with you because of your stomach, then that’s stupid. You’re sexy as hell no matter what,” reassures Percy.

Annabeth shakes her head. “That’s not it. The impending due date has just been messing with my hormones. I don’t really have much of a sex drive lately so you’re probably better off just not including me.” 

“What? No way in-“ protests Percy, but he’s cut off.

“Really, I insist. It’s Valentine’s Day. I don’t want to ruin it for everyone,” says Annabeth. Not willing to hear anymore dissent, she pushes them into the bedroom and closes the door. She worries that by backing out she ruined things anyway, but within seconds she hears creaking bedsprings. 

Walking away from the bedroom door, she walks into the kitchen and pulls out a vase, plopping the two roses in side by side. She traces the pedals with her fingers and notices that they have begun to wilt.

She pulls open the cabinet and decides to make herself a cup of tea. As fun as the day was, she still can’t help the nagging worry she has over her baby. She’s a demigod and she has no idea how she even made it this far in life. The last thing she should be doing is raising a child. And yet, here she is. She’s only a few weeks away from becoming a mother. Fighting monsters, that’s easy in comparison.

The tea kettle begins to bubble as Annabeth looks out into the city. Late night couples roam the streets, huddled together and exchanging quick kisses. They’re so blissfully unaware of everything and Annabeth is jealous. She wonders who she would be if she hadn’t been born a half blood. Would she be one of those oblivious people down below? Would she never have had to stay alert every minute of every day? Would she actually be confident in becoming a good mother and not scared beyond her wits end?

The kettle begins to whistle and she reaches over to pick it up. Suddenly, her legs feel wet and she looks down to see a puddle on the ground.

She does the only thing she can do.

She screams.


End file.
